The Boogeyman
by Brickc16
Summary: Sam and Dean travel to New Hampshire to investigate Child abductions thinking there would be a supernatural explaination. but what they find is something they never expected.
1. Raymond NH

Sam and Dean Winchester were riding along in the 1967 Chevy Impala. They were in New England, driving along on Route 101.

Sam looked up from his computer.

"Hey," he said to Dean, "I think I got something, in New Hampshire. There have been reports of missing children."

"Hmm," Dean thought for a minute. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a look. Where is it?"

Sam looked at his computer, "Raymond." He took out the map, "Whoa, whoa, wait! This is our exit!"

Dean swerved to make the exit, nearly hit five cars, all of which blared their horns.

"Watch where you're going asshole!" a guy yelled out of his window.

They pulled up onto a road, Old Manchester Road. They traveled up it until they pulled out into a small town. People were walking through a common and there were stores and a pizza place.

"Alright is there a motel or something around here?" Dean asked.

"No... but there's an apartment complex right down this road, to our right."

Dean turned right onto Main Street. They pulled in, parked, and got out of the car. They looked around, there was a teenager, about 16 years of age. Dean and Sam walked up to the kid and pulled out their fake badges.

"Hey kid," Dean said, flipping open his badge, "My name is Jerry Wanek, this is my partner, Robert Singer. We're with Homeland Security."

The kid looked at him for a moment and then finally said, "Are... are you here about the disappearances?"

The Winchesters looked at each other.

Sam spoke this time, "Yeah, you know anyone that was taken?"

"Yeah, my aunt. Her daughter was taken. Her and uncle are really upset about it. They live over on route 27, near Grant's Towing."

"Alright," Dean said, writing down what the kid said, "and do you know if we can rent a room here or something?"

"You can ask my parents," the boy said, "They would be able to help you."

"Thanks, kid," Dean said as they walked up to the man and woman standing in the doorway.

After renting a room, Sam and Dean decided they would get a pizza and then they would go see the aunt of the kid they had talked to.

"So," Sam started as they pulled back onto main street, heading left. "I'm trying to think, what kind of creature takes children?"

Dean smirked, "The kind of thing that goes bump in the night I suppose?"

"Yes, but what?"

"Sammy, lets actually ask the questions and then decide what it is."

"Alright, alright, I'm just trying to brainstorm here."

They pulled up to a mobile home on the side of Route 27 heading toward Candia. Dean knocked on the door. A middle-aged woman answered the door, "Yes?" she asked, she had been crying.

"Hey there," Dean said holding up his badge, Sam did the same. "Homeland Security, mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Yes, of course, come in. Please excuse the mess."

They walked into a small living-room there was a couch along the wall to their left. There was a yet another teenager about 16 on a laptop. Tear streaks running down his cheeks. He looked up at them with a look of suspicion.

"Hey... er... sport," Dean said with a forced grin, Sam looked at Dean with a look that said, "What the hell?" as he mouthed, "Sport?"

"Hi..." the kid said.

"I'm..." Dean started but the kid cut across.

"Dean Winchester," he said, "your brother," he nodded toward Sam, "Sam Winchester."

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Er, no," Dean said, "my name is Jerry Wanek, this is my partner..."

"Dean I have read the Supernatural books." The kid said, rolling his eyes. "I know that the author, Chuck, is a prophet of god."

"How," Sam started.

"I was visited not long ago by a man, he called himself God. He said that everything about the books was real."

"And you believed him?" Sam asked, "Just like that?"

"Well yeah, he... he showed me things... things that..."

"Chris... that is enough," the mother snapped. "I'm sorry," she apologized, "He has a very vivid imagination."

The kid, Chris, sighed, rolled his eyes and got up. He walked out the door mumbling, "I'm going out." And slammed the door behind him.

"So..." Sam broke the awkward silence. "Tell us what happened that night when your daughter... you know."

"Well," the woman started, "she came running out of her room crying, balling her eyes out really, saying there was a monster in her closet. I told her, 'There's no such thing as monsters,' but she insisted. So I walked into her room and opened her closet. There was nothing there. So she laid back down and I shut off the light and walked out. That was the last I saw of her..." she stopped and seemed to be unable to go on, she broke down into a sob.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, clearly thinking the same thing.

"Well... ma'am," Sam said, feeling a bit awkward, "We will look into it and see if we can't find anything."

"Okay," she said between sobs.

"We will let you know if there we find anything," Dean said with a reassuring smile.

They left the mobile home and got into their car and pulled away. They got back to their temporary apartment and sat down at the table. Sam opened his computer, Dean laid down on the couch.

After a few minutes, Sam looked up at Dean. "Well," he said, "I think I found out what this thing is, and you're going to mind it ridiculous."

"Lemme have, Sammy," Dean sat up.

"Well," Sam said, rubbing his forehead, "It looks to be a..."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Sam and Dean looked at each other. They went to the door, guns behind their backs, ready to shoot if necessary. They opened the door, and the teenager from the mobile home, Chris, was standing before them.

"Hey... sport?" Dean said with the same fake smile.

"Don't call me sport man," Chris said. "Listen I wanna help hunt for this monster!"

"Chris," Sam said, "We are Homeland Security."

"I know who you are!" Chris snapped. "_You_ are Sam and Dean Winchester, hunters of the make believe and nonexsistant."

Dean looked at Sam, Sam nodded.

"Okay," Dean said. "Fine, no more charades. You're right. We are the Winchesters, but there is nothing you can do."

"I know what it is that you're after!" Chris told them.

"Oh, really?" Sam asked. "What then?"

"A boogeyman!"

Dean let out a laugh, "A boogeyman! Ha, ha! You hear that Sammy? We are hunting the boogeyman!"

"Well not _the_ boogeyman," Chris said, "_a boogeyman._"

Dean was crying, he was laughing so hard. He looked at Sam, "Tell him what we are really after Sammy!"

Sam shifted uneasily, "We... er... we are hunting... a boogeyman."

"Sam, come on," Dean looked back at his brother. "Tell us what we are really after."

"Dean... we are after a boogeyman."

Dean looked back at Sam, but Sam shrugged, "I told you you weren't going to like it."


	2. the Boogeyman

"A _boogeyman_!" Dean yelled. "Come _on_! I mean, fairies and brownies I can handle, but I mean a boogeyman? Come on Sammy that's just an old fairytale!"

"So are most of the things we hunt Dean," Sam said, they had let the kid in and were sitting, waiting for Dean to come to his senses. "_We_ are fairytales."

"So what are we going to do? Wait in a closet and hope he comes?"

"No," Chris said, "No, but close!"

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked him.

"Well, I looked into it, into boogeymen," he gestured the computer on the table, "May I?" he asked Sam.

"Go for it," Sam told him.

Chris sat at the computer, and typed for a little while, finally he looked up at Dean and Sam and said, "It says here that boogeymen hunt for prey every other day. They usually hunt the children of the same family before moving on."

"So," Sam said, "All we gotta do, is wait for the next time he should come into your house and strike before he can get your brother!"

"If only," Chris said. "No, this says the only way a boogeyman is to be destroyed is when he is in his native home."

"So we hunt the thing back to his lair?" Dean asked.

"Yes, the portal should stay open for a brief amount of time after he goes back, we jump in and attack him there!"

"And what happens if we miss our chance, huh?" Dean asked.

"Boogeymen attack those who believe," Chris started, "and as far as I can tell, I believe. So we will let him take me..."

"That's the only thing we can do?" Sam asked.

"The only thing I can think of. But apparently these things don't feast on flesh, they feast on fear."

"So... the kids should all still be alive?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Chris said, "but the ones that have been there for more than a week will probably have don't crazy by now."

"Well I guess we should work somethings out." Sam said, standing.

"Like?" Dean asked.

"Well," Sam said, he turned to Chris, "What can we use to kill it?"

"Well," Chris looked down at the computer, "says here the one thing that can kill it... is itself."

"Oh great!" Dean jumped up, fake hope on his face, "so all we have to do, is catch another boogeyman and have them fight to the death! Oh wait! That means we will have another one to deal with!"

"Dean," Sam gave his older brother a look.

"No," Chris said, "We could use a mirror."

"Good idea," Sam said.

"So, all we need is a mirror? And then what? You just snooze away until boogey comes for you?" Dean asked.

"I guess," Chris said with a shrug, "my sister was taken Monday and today is Wednesday? So he should come tonight."

"So," Sam said, clapping his hands together, "lets get set up!"

* * *

That night Chris laid down same as usual but at the same time as his brother. Sam and Dean waiting out in the hall with the mirror. Chris' brother lay in his bed not knowing what was about to happen. Chris told his brother that he was going to bed early because he had to go to school early the next morning. They lay there, Chris pretending to sleep, when the closet door swung open of it's own accord. And Chris chanced a peek, the thing that came out of the closet was odd. It had no definite form.

Chris, remembering to keep the sense of sleep-talk rolled over and said, "I don't wanna go to school mommy!" just as the boogeyman dragged his brother into the closet. The Winchesters ran in and together Dean and Sam jumped into the closet. There was a flash, and then darkness.

* * *

It was like being in a dream. Dean woke up in a bed, there was something oddly familiar. He stood up and looked in a mirror to see that he is 4 years old.

"What the hell?" He asked but a child's voice came from his mouth. "This is so surreal!"

Just then he heard a scream, he knew where, or rather, when, he was. He was back in November 2nd, 1983. The night his mother died.

"Sammy!" he called out into the night. The only response was yet another scream. Dean ran out of his room, but he stopped short, could this be a chance to stop the creature from killing his mother? Or was this a trick, an illusion, made by the creature they had been hunting? He didn't know nor did he care, he couldn't handle hearing that scream anymore! He sprinted at the speed of a fully grown man, he opened the door and his mother was standing over the crib.

"Mom?" Dean grabbed her nightgown. And when she turned, her face was covered in boils, her eyes were red, and her teeth yellow and sharp. "Ahh!" Dean screamed.

She started walking toward him, "Dean, Dean, Dean," She hissed. "You were the biggest disappointment of my life. You were always _just _like your father. How I despised it! Sam was always my favorite!"

"No," Dean said, "No!"

"Yes!" She hissed, her power increasing from the look on her face.

Just then the door burst open, and Sam came stumbling in.

"Dean!" Sam shouted. "Whoa... Little Dean..."

"Sammy?" the young Dean asked.

"Yes!" Sam said, remembering what he was here for. "Listen, Dean, you have to laugh!"

"What?"

"Laugh at her! That is how you defeat boogeymen!"

"Oh... oh!" His feeble child's mind finally comprehended. Dean looked at the creature and said, "You are not my mother!" and with that he started laughing.

It looked as though the monster was being punched and kicked. The boils were popping, his skin started bubbling. The creature let out one last scream and exploded.

Everything around them twisted and turned and there was a flash, and the Winchesters were back in Chris' room. Dean was back to his old old self. There was a scream coming from the hall. The Winchesters and Chris ran out to see what happened. Chris' mom had been in his sister's room when she came shooting out of her closet.

That night Dean and Sam sat her down and told her everything. About how Chris was telling the truth and how the missing kids were prey to a boogeyman.

"Son of a _bitch_," she said when they finished with a laugh, clearly she wasn't very upset anymore.

"But listen," Sam told her, "Your daughter may not be in her head for a little while. You have to remember she just suffered two days over her worst fears."

"Oh... oh yeah alright..." She said.

* * *

The job done, the Winchesters got back into the Impala and left Raymond. They rode away, Dean drumming on the steering wheel to "Back and Black" by AC/DC. Sam stared at the computer, looking for a new job. Dean's cell rang and he answered to hear Bobby Singer's voice. They talked and when Dean hung up he looked at Sam and said, "Bobby's got something, we're going to California!"

"Really... all the way across the country?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Hmm, okay... lets go."

And so they went, off to kill yet another Urband legend in California

The End


End file.
